


Hoping to Find a Savior

by Chaos_Valkyrie



Series: Trope-inator [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Human Perry, M/M, Magically Inflicted Burns, Making Out, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Monsters & Hunters, Mutual Pining, Shifters, Succubi & Incubi, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Valkyrie/pseuds/Chaos_Valkyrie
Summary: "But what then... oh." His voice became deadpan, his face, which had been so animated before, flattened into an unreadable mask. "You're a Hunter."Perry nodded, nerves on edge."All you Hunters are the same! You all just see my kind as some kind of lust-driven animals that need to be put down! I do have feelings, y'know!" The incubus pouted, and Perry was beyond baffled at this point. This incubus couldn't be for real, could he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee shop trope! 
> 
> ...with incubi and monster hunters thrown in. Because that's how I roll, people.
> 
> This'll have several parts, so I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> Title is from Breaking Benjamin's 'Evil Angel', which I felt to be rather appropriate when I listened to it after writing.
> 
> More story notes at the end.

Perry glanced over the edge of his newspaper, checking to see that his target was still in sight.

The ridiculously handsome man still sat at his table, sipping his coffee and writing frantically in his notebook. He didn't look up as the waitress approached him.

"H-here's your check, sir," the young woman, possibly early twenties, told the target with a blush. She placed the slip on the table, and Perry could see additional writing on the back, obviously her phone number.

The man looked up briefly, giving her a gentle smile as he thanked her. Perry's eyes narrowed as the woman stumbled over an "Y-you're welcome," before returning to the bar to giggle and whisper with her coworker.

Perry saw the man briefly roll his eyes before returning to his work. 

Perry flipped to the next page of the paper, pretending to read while listening to the sounds of furious scribbling. He heard the man slap the notebook closed with a huff, and peeked again to see that the man had risen from his chair, draining the last of his coffee in one long gulp.

Perry shook his head disdainfully as he heard someone else in the cafe sigh with longing.

The man set the mug down, pulling his wallet out of his long white lab coat and dropping two fives on the table. He then gathered the receipt, and placed it in his pocket with the wallet. He waved to the girls behind the counter as he left, the bell ringing cheerfully behind him.

Perry waited a few beats, before calmly folding his newspaper and rising to leave himself. He'd paid for his tea at the counter, so he simply tipped his hat to the girls as he left.

They ignored him, too busy gushing about the oh-so-handsome man who had just left.

Perry snorted as he pushed through the door and glanced around for his target. If only they knew the truth...

There. The white coat made him easy to pick out of a crowd. Perry followed him slowly, his phone out as he texted his location to headquarters.

Carl texted a confirmation back, just as the target turned abruptly and slipped into an alley.

Cursing inwardly, Perry ran forward, peering into the dimly lit passageway.

The other man was no where in sight.

Drawing his gun, Perry slipped into the shadows, eyes and ears open as he carefully listened for signs of the target. He reached the end of the alley, back to the sturdy wooden fence that separated this passage from the next.

Before he could move, two large metal hands clamped down on his arms and pulled him up quickly. One thick metal arm squeezed him against a hard surface - the robot's chest, he realized, dazed - while the other pulled his gun from his hand and crushed it.

"I have captured the secret agent, Dad!" a robotic voice said cheerfully. Perry kicked behind him, but the robot was too robust to be moved. 

"Well, well, another agent on my tail. How unexpected... and by that I mean, completely expected!" Another voice chimed in, his accent causing his voice to fluctuate strangely.

Perry growled a little, causing the other man to smile widely as he came in view.

"So, how did I get on your radar? Was it one of my -inators? Oo," the man clapped his hands gleefully, "I hope it was the Magnetism Magnifier, I felt really inspired on that one..."

Perry glared, nodding towards the man's pocket.

"The strong and silent type, hm?" The man reached into his pocket, surprising Perry a little. People didn't usually catch onto his nonverbal cues so quickly. He pulled out his wallet, some lint that he tossed to the side, an unwrapped breath mint (which he contemplated much longer than Perry felt he should before also tossing it to the side), and finally, the receipt from the cafe. Perry growled again.

"This?" The other man looked at the paper, slipping his wallet back into his pocket. He raised his eyebrow at it, seeming to finally notice the number scrawled on the back. "Oh, sorry, are you jealous? Was she your girl or something?" He seemed genuinely contrite as he spoke.

Unbelievable. Perry growled, shaking his head.

"But what then... oh." His voice became deadpan, his face, which had been so animated before, flattened into an unreadable mask. "You're a Hunter."

Perry nodded, nerves on edge.

The man - no, incubus - before him snorted in disgust, crumpling up the paper and tossing it over his shoulder. He folded his long, spindly arms across his chest defensively. 

"I'm totally not interested in feeding off some girl half my age!" At Perry's look of disbelief, the incubus sighed, one hand rising to rub his forehead in resignation.

"All you Hunters are the same! You all just see my kind as some kind of lust-driven animals that need to be put down! I do have feelings, y'know!" The incubus pouted, and Perry was beyond baffled at this point. This incubus couldn't be for real, could he?

The creature snarled, leaning in and muttering, "I'll tell you the same thing I've told all the other Hunters before you." Perry felt a frisson of something - fear, lust, he wasn't quite sure - as the incubus pulled his protective amulet out of his shirt and yanked it off his throat.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Perry felt the Thrall Command wash over him and shuddered. "Forget I exist, and don't come looking for me again."

The incubus turned and walked away, dropping the amulet to the ground as he did so. The robot dropped Perry the same way, clanking along after his master.

Perry rubbed the back of his head, completely lost. He picked up the amulet, feeling the pulse of the three others he kept hidden on his person. The Command had been ineffective, of course, but he felt just as confused as if it had worked. What the Hell was that?


	2. Chapter 2

Perry slipped into the cafe, eyes scanning the room. This was the third coffee shop he'd tried, looking for his target. As soon as he noticed the baristas whispering and giggling with each other, he knew he'd found the right shop. 

There. Tucked into the corner, his back turned to the room, scribbling away once again in a notebook. Perry chose a table on the opposite side of the room, showing the distracted waitress the page in his notebook that contained his standard tea order.

"Oh, you're mute! That explains last time! Another coffee, please." The incubus plopped down in the seat opposite Perry, smiling at the waitress. Perry rolled his eyes as she giggled and ran off. 

"I'm Heinz, by the way. I'd offer to shake, but the last time I tried that with a Hunter, I nearly got a stake through the heart." Heinz shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that only works on vampires, silly idiot. I Thralled him so hard he couldn't find his own car afterwards." Heinz seemed positively gleeful at the memory.

Perry gave the incubus a pointed look, which he returned with a roll of his own eyes. "We might as well stop beating around the bush. You're going to keep Hunting me, I'm going to keep hitting you with my Thrall until it finally sticks... thank you," he told the waitress as she returned, placing his coffee down on a napkin that obviously had her number on it. She plonked Perry's tea down almost as an afterthought.

After she'd left, the incubus rolled his eyes. "I was hoping if I sat with you, I'd get left alone." He sighed, stirring his tea. "Wishful thinking."

Perry made a questioning gesture. "Being an incubus isn't all its cracked up to be. Speaking of which, are you the one that Hunted Roger?" At Perry's reluctant nod, Heinz smiled. "Good. Rat bastard's had it coming for years."

Well, that confirmed it. Perry had been doubting that this was the other incubus's brother at all. Roger had been handsome and charming, even with the amulets Perry used to see through the Thrall haze that surrounded him. Heinz was nothing like his brother – he had a long pointy nose and angular face, much different from his Thrall mask. 

Perry pointed at Heinz, shaking a thumbs up at him and shrugging. Heinz snorted.

"We haven't talked in years. My parents disowned me after I came of age, said they were ashamed to have a son who refused to act like a true incubus should!" Heinz waved his hands widely. "Just because I wanted to get ahead in life using my brain and not my dick all the time!"

Perry winced, looking around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary...

"Don't worry, I've been using my Thrall voice since I've sat down. I'm forcing people to think you're my date so they'll leave me alone." Heinz answered conversationally, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Anyway, as you can imagine, my goody-two-shoes brother loved the incubus lifestyle. He's been a lust-fueled killer ever since he came of age." 

Perry shot him a disbelieving look, which Heinz interpreted correctly. "Don't give me that look - I've never killed anyone before. I did a lot of experimenting after I came of age, and my kind don't even need to have intercourse to feed! A simple make out session or hand job is plenty..." He rolled his eyes at Perry's crimson face. "Sorry. When your entire life is completely dependent on sex, you become immune to any embarrassment about it."

"Let's just say, I discovered that instead of having one big meal every few days, I can get the same amount of energy by snacking a little each day. That's why I go out in public so much - usually the lustful glances people give me are enough to keep me going. I just wish they'd leave me alone so that I can work in peace."

Perry tilted his head, pointing at the notebook. Heinz perked up noticeably.

"Yes, my inventions!" He flipped the notebook open, practically shoving it at Perry in his pride. Bemused, Perry flipped through a few pages. It reminded him greatly of his nephews' book of plans, with sketches of machines and motherboards, complex calculations sprinkled throughout.

Appears the incubus was being honest about the size of his brain, he thought to himself.

"This is my real passion in life! That's why I thought you were just an everyday old secret agent at first..." Heinz laughed sheepishly, "Most of my inventions are for evil." At Perry's deadpan expression, he shrugged. "I never said I was good, I just said I didn't see the need to kill people. Besides, I've never been good at the whole incubus thing..."

Perry raised an eyebrow at him. "Its true! Feeding is all about emotions - the stronger the positive emotions we receive, the more energy we draw from the victim. Causing the victim to orgasm, of course, is the strongest source of energy. But," and here his face turned sad, "When I was experimenting, I finally realized why most of my kind kill their prey after sex."

Perry gestured for Heinz to continue after a long pause.

Heinz coughed. "Y’see, after orgasm, for a brief time, the Thrall disappears completely. So instead of seeing the hunky supermodel they went to bed with, our bed mate sees our true form.” Heinz frowned. “As you can imagine, very few people react well to that.”

Perry flinched sympathetically. Heinz nodded. 

“As you can imagine, this,” he gestured to himself, “rarely goes over well. Roger was attractive even without the Thrall, so he never had any problems – not that he ever left any of his victims alive...”

Heinz trailed off, looking at his watch. “Oops! Three-o’clock already? Well –“ and here his hand shot out, grabbing the chain around Perry’s neck and ripping his talisman, once again, from his neck. “Forget I exist, and don’t come after me again.”

Once again, Perry felt the Command wash over him, and once again, it had no effect.

And maybe it was his imagination, but perhaps the command seemed… wistful? Like the incubus wasn’t putting the whole of his ability into it?

Whatever it was, he watched in a daze as the incubus rose to his feet and flounced out the door.

He didn’t shake off his bemusement until the apparently jealous waitress stalked up to the table and slapped down his bill – which demanded payment not just for his tea, but for all of Heinz’s coffees as well.

The jerk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode where Heinz sings "I'm Handsome" is "Quietest Day Ever".
> 
> So I was stuck at my car dealership for half a day while they worked on my car, and this is what I worked on. This story has gotten a bit longer than planned... not that that's a bad thing, I just didn't expect it to take on a life of its own like this.
> 
> And Bea felt left out, so she hijacked a role in this story too.
> 
> Posting early today because its my dad's b-day so I'll be otherwise occupied later. So, Enjoy!

Perry wasn't quite sure how it happened. He was known as the top Hunter at OWCA - focused, determined, relentless. For any assignment given, no matter how dangerous the monster, he went out, Hunted down the creature, and did what was necessary to ensure that justice was served.

There had only ever been one exception before - and she was currently sitting in his cubicle, laughing at him.

"So let me get this straight," Bea giggled, "You were sent out to Hunt an incubus, and now you're having regular coffee dates with him?" Her chair rolled backwards, she was laughing so hard.

'Not funny, Bea,' Perry signed resentfully. 'I'm trying to kill him, but he's just so...' Perry waved his hands in frustration, 'I don't know! He keeps distracting me somehow, every time!'

"He hardly sounds like a threat... from what you've told me, it seems like he hates his abilities more than anyone. Couldn't you cut him a break, maybe try recruiting him instead?" she asked. It was a reasonable question - he had done the same with her all those years ago.

Perry sighed. 'When I recruited you, I was on a reconnaissance only mission. In this particular case, Monogram ordered me to kill on sight. The fact that Heinz keeps getting away from me has made Monogram think that he must have some super hidden abilities,' Perry shrugged. 'I've talked to Carl, he's trying to get the orders changed, but until he does, I'm still under orders to kill him.'

"Hence, your continuing string of coffee dates," Bea giggled again.

'Still not funny, Bea. I've probably been glared at by every barista in the Tri-state Area by now.' Perry scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"So, is he cute under his Thrall mask? And remember, I can Smell it if you try to lie to me," Bea reminded him. Perry gave her a stern look.

'I'm not paid to notice if monsters are cute or not,' he signed huffily. Bea laughed.

"Non-answer! You do think he's cute!"

Perry crossed his arms over his chest moodily. He was so done with this conversation.

******

"I actually had a lady offer to name all her children after me once - and they were already in college!" Perry almost spewed his tea at that, sputtering as Heinz waved his arms around, lost in his latest rant.

It was another day, another Hunt. The pair, Hunter and Incubus, had developed a pattern now - Perry would scour the city's coffee shops until he found Heinz's choice for the day. (Heinz refused to stick to just one, or tell him where he'd be next time - he said he didn't want to make it too easy for the Hunter.)

Then Perry would order his tea, and go and join the Incubus at his table, getting glared at jealously by most everyone in the room. Heinz would chat with him, showing off his latest invention or sharing stories about his condition, all depending on what mood he was in that day.

Then, shortly before 3 PM, he'd yank Perry's amulet off and (attempt to) use his Thrall to Command him. He'd slip out of the cafe, sticking Perry with his bill if Perry wasn't quick enough to catch Heinz before he escaped.

Perry knew he was getting dangerously attatched to the incubus. He couldn't even blame the Thrall compulsion - his amulets almost completely negated its effect.

"So I told her -" Heinz broke off suddenly, his eyes going wide with fear as he stared at something behind Perry. 

"Hey dad!" A young, female voice said. Perry's eyes widened, his head jerking around.

A teenager about Candace's age had entered the shop, and approached their table as her friends hung back by the door. She was dressed all in black, but lacked the heavy make-up and dyed hair of her obviously goth friends.

"V-vanessa, sweetie, w-what are you doing here?" Heinz asked, gulping audibly.

"School let out early today, remember?" she said, coming to stand at their table. "I just thought I'd stop by, let you know I was going out with the gang and that I might not be home for dinner." She gave the incubus a peck on the cheek, before giving Perry a once-over. "Is this the Agent Platypus guy you were telling me about? He is cute." She winked at Perry. "See you tonight, dad!"

And with that bombshell delivered, she turned and left with her friends.

An awkward silence dropped on the table, with Heinz rubbing his forehead tiredly. Perry watched him with concern, pushing a note across the table.

'So that's why you leave at 3 every day?' Perry asked. Heinz sighed.

"Yes. Well, guess the cat's out of the bag now." He looked up at Perry, and Perry was saddened to see the anxiousness present in his eyes. "I used to be married to a succubus, but we divorced when Vanessa was little. Fun fact about our kind - sex between incubi and succubi is mutually beneficial. So when we're in a relationship together, there's no actual need to prey on humans for energy."

"Charlene never saw it that way. She used to feed me the usual script of 'this is what we are, Heinz! Why not make the most of it!' I never cheated on her, but she continued to prey on men even after we were married." Heinz rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes scrunched shut. 

Perry took a chance, and laid his hand over Heinz's in an comforting manner. The incubus jolted, his eyes opening in surprise as he stared first at Perry's hand, then up to his sympathetic expression.

Heinz continued with a new hint of determination. "I had tried to stay, for Vanessa, but when it was obvious Charlene wouldn't change her ways, I fought for full custody. I didn't want my daughter to be raised thinking that our kind can only make their way through life by being other people's sex toys. I may not always get things right - Vanessa doesn't let me plan her birthday parties anymore, for instance - but I am trying to be a good father to her."

Perry squeezed his hand, before pulling away to jot down another note and pushing it to Heinz. 

"'Sounds like you're doing a pretty good job to me,'" he read aloud, before smiling at Perry. "Thank you, Agent Platypus."

Perry smiled back, hesistating. Names had Power in the hands of certain creatures, which is why he'd only ever given Heinz his codename before. But in this moment, much like he had with Bea, he felt like he could really trust Heinz.

He took the notebook back, flipping to the first page and passing it to Heinz. Heinz read the note there, his eyes widening in shock as his eyes shot up to meet Perry's.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, and Perry nodded decisively. "And do you suppose you could keep my daughter out of your reports? I mean, she's not even of age yet, so its not like she's any threat..." he trailed off at Perry's firm nod.

He smiled softly. "Thank you, Perry the Platypus, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heinz is very protective of Vanessa, that's why he doesn't let Hunters (like Perry) know where he lives, and Commands them to forget about him (and by extension, not discover her).
> 
> Okay, so a few warnings.
> 
> I'm going to try NaNoWriMo, so I'm going to take a break from posting for the month so I can focus on churning out writing.
> 
> That said, you will still get a post or two on Thanksgiving, since I'm a sucker for holiday posts. I'm also working on a special multi-posting for Halloween, and I'll be back in full-posting action come December, with holiday-trope-themed Perryshmirtz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Perry pushed his way into the cafe, his eyes widening in dismay as he heard a familiar giggle.

"Hey Perry, I already ordered for you!" Bea waved from where she was sitting with Heinz. The incubus looked at Perry in betrayal.

"You never told me you were friends with a Shifter," he pouted. Perry shrugged, joining them at the table. It had simply never come up.

"He was sent to Hunt me. But apparently even big bad Mister Hunter here couldn't bring himself to kill a cute little were-bunny, so he recruited me instead. I'm the Black Widow to his Hawkeye," Bea confided. Perry gave her a long side-eye.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm here on orders - Monogram wants me to assess your little friend and make sure you're not compromised. Since I don't see any problems here," she winked at Heinz, "Hopefully we can get your orders changed."

"Orders changed?" Heinz asked, looking between the two. Perry sighed, waving Bea silent as he jotted down a note.

"'Trying to get your kill order rescinded'," Heinz read out loud. He stared at Perry in shock. "Really?!"

Perry nodded.

"Perry's been trying for a while now, but our boss thinks you've got him under some sort of Super-Thrall or something. Since I can see that's obviously not the case," she gave Perry a big wink, and Perry wanted to throttle her, "I'll go report in and let you get back to your coffee date!" Bea laughed, hopping out of her seat and skipping out of the cafe.

Perry rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation as Heinz giggled nervously. "She's quite the character, huh?"

Perry nodded tiredly. He took a long drag of his tea, then pointed at Heinz's notebook. Heinz, thankfully, took the hint.

"Oh, let me tell you about my latest invention, the Ballgown-inator! You see, when I was a child..." Heinz launched into his back story, Perry glancing over the plans for Heinz's newest creation.

He smiled as Heinz waved his arms about, letting the other's voice wash over him.

*****

Perry was on his way to the second cafe on his Find-Heinz route when he heard a commotion coming from an alleyway nearby. Peeking between buildings, he was amused to hear a familiar voice say, "Agent Double O-O? Your codename is Oooo?"

Perry couldn't catch the reply, so he walked further into the alley. He turned the corner, and after taking in the sight before him, crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the wall with a smirk. Heinz was facing away from him, in full back story mode. Norm waved at Perry with his free hand, the other arm wrapped securely around a well-groomed man in a tuxedo.

Heinz paused at the wave, turning around quickly. "Ah, Perry the Platypus! How unexpected! And by that I mean, really, it is unexpected. Can you hang on for a moment while I finish up here?" At Perry's nod, Heinz smiled and turned back to the secret agent.

"Why don't you just buy a watch with bigger numbers?" the spy asked in in a crisp British accent, obviously exasperated. Perry grinned - he'd asked the same thing yesterday.

Seems the British spy service had caught wind of Heinz's plan to move Big Ben to Danville. Heinz had showed him the blueprints at their last meeting, Perry shaking his head fondly at the incubus's refusal to simply buy a new watch. Truthfully, Perry supposed that he should try to stop Heinz's evil schemes, but he used the excuse that he was Hunter. If it wasn't Supernatural, it wasn't his business.

It had nothing to do with the adorableness of Heinz's enthusiasm as he explained his newest ideas to Perry. Really.

And besides, Heinz's inventions had a strong tendency to backfire. Case in point.

"Shoot! The propulsion system doesn't seem to be working!" Heinz shook the tablet he was using to monitor his invention's progress as if that would help make it work. "Norm, you did fuel the engines like I told you, didn't you?"

"If by fuel, you mean, did I feed the squirrels, then yes, dad, I did," the robot answered cheerfully. Perry hid a grin behind his hand as Heinz glared at his robot angrily. 

"Squirrels?! Did you replace the energy system again?! I thought we talked about that!"

"Squirrels are more fuel efficient and better for the environment," the robot replied. Heinz groaned as he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, while Perry tried not to laugh out loud.

"Why do I even bother sometimes! Fine! Another scheme thwarted by my own creation." He glared at the secret agent, his voice taking on power as he Commanded him to, "Get. Lost."

Norm released the British spy, who staggered away in a daze. Heinz pointed at Norm, commanding him in a normal voice. "You're grounded, young robot. Go to your closet and stay there till I get home."

"Sure thing, dad!" Norm answered, stomping away happily. 

Heinz sighed, turning to Perry, who had managed to reign in his amusement in time to offer Heinz a sympathetic smile.

"Good help is so hard to invent. I'm sorry you had to see that, Perry the Platypus." Perry shrugged in a 'what can you do?' kind of way. "Shall we go get that cup of coffee now?" 

Perry grinned and gestured for Heinz to lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothin'. I had fun adding in Double O-O, though.
> 
> This has at least three chapters left, so in order not to leave you all in suspense while I'm off on NaNoWriMo, I'll split what's left and post it all on the next two post days.
> 
> See ya Wednesday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heinz Chapter!
> 
> While Perry speaks sign with Bea, what he speaks with Heinz is more just pantomime and pointed gestures. This Heinz doesn't know sign (yet), but I feel like incubi & succubi are probably very good at reading body language and non-verbal cues, due to the nature of their prey. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Heinz's head snapped up as a lighter figure than he'd been expecting dropped into the chair opposite him. His annoyance changed to confusion as recognition set in.

"Bea the were-bunny? What are you doing here? Where's Perry?" His heart jolted - nothing bad had happened to Perry, had it?

The petite brunette smiled enthusiastically. "Our boss canceled Perry's orders! He doesn't have to Hunt you anymore!" Bea snorted. "Not that he was ever going to get around to doing that anyway..."

"Then why isn't Perry here to tell me himself?" Heinz was crushed. Now that Perry didn't have orders to kill him anymore, did that mean he wouldn't see the Hunter again?

Heinz knew he was playing with fire, so to speak, but he really liked the stoic Hunter, considered him probably the first true friend he'd ever had. Perry, who still somehow resisted Heinz's Commands (not that Heinz had been putting much power into them lately), who actually seemed to enjoy listening to Heinz as he ranted and raved about his evil plans. And not because he was Forced to, but because he was actually interested in what Heinz had to say.

Even Vanessa rolled her eyes when Heinz tried to interest her in his evil schemes.

"Pfft." Bea waved a dismissive hand. "Perry's got a whole route planned out between coffee shops trying to find you. The only reason I beat him here is because I tracked your scent and you managed to pick the last shop on the route."

"Oh." Heinz hadn't realized Perry had a system for tracking him down each day, though he supposed it made sense. "So why are you here?"

Bea smiled proudly. "I've been ordered to recruit you, as one supernatural creature to another."

"Recruit me? I'm an evil scientist! Why would I want to become a Hunter?" Heinz asked incredulously.

"Well, I could give you the usual spiel about duty and honor and putting a stop to those monsters who abuse their powers, unlike us, but I won't bore you with all that tripe." Bea smiled at Heinz, a devious glint in her eyes. 

"So my real selling point is this - after today, Perry won't be able to see you as much anymore, certainly not daily, since he'll be sent back out after other monsters now." Heinz's stomach dropped. He'd never thought about what would happen when the Hunt was over. 

"However," Bea continued, "if you join the Agency, you'll get to shadow him - all day long - for the next six months as he trains you. And even after you graduate to full-fledged agent, you'll still get to see him and work with him on a daily basis." Something warm fluttered in Heinz's stomach at the thought.

"So, how's that for an offer? What do you say?" Bea asked mischievously, obviously sure of the answer.

Before Heinz could open his mouth, an angry churring noise sounded out from behind him. He turned his head, surprised to see that the noise came from none other than Perry.

The teal-haired Hunter stormed up to the table, hands already in motion as he signed angrily at Bea.

Whatever he told her was apparently ineffective, because she just giggled merrily as she rose to her feet.

"Think about the offer, Heinz." She dropped her card on the table, "Just get in touch with me or Perry if you decide to take the chance." With that, she sauntered out of the cafe, leaving a bemused Perry and and flustered Heinz in her wake.

Perry gave Heinz a confused look, dropping into the chair across from him. 

"Bea was ordered to recruit me, now that your orders to kill me have been canceled," Heinz told him. At Perry's look of surprise, Heinz winced. "She didn't tell you?"

Perry shook his head. He took a sip of his tea, then pointed at Heinz and shrugged.

"What do I think? I don't know... I like being evil," Heinz whined. Perry snorted at him. "What?! Okay, so maybe my plans don't always work out the way I mean for them to... I do not appreciate that facial expression, Perry the Platypus."

Heinz glared at Perry until his amused grin settled into something more serious.

Heinz pouted, taking a sip of his coffee. "What do you think I should do?"

Perry shrugged, pointing at Heinz as if to say, 'it's your choice'. But then he looked Heinz directly in the eyes, tapping the side of his head and then pointed at Heinz, giving a solid thumbs up.

Heinz was touched when Perry nodded firmly. "You think I'd be good at it?" He hoped his blush didn't show through his Thrall mask.

Perry pointed at Heinz's phone and made a grabby motion. Heinz complied, taking another drag of coffee as Perry typed furiously.

Perry's own phone pinged, and he handed the device back to Heinz before pulling out his phone and answering the text.

Heinz looked down in surprise as his phone beeped in his hand. 

P the #[ ]'> : There. Now we have each other's numbers. Think about the offer, no rush, and if you have any questions, just text me. 

Heinz felt a warmth growing inside him. First the Hunter trusted him with his name, and now his phone number? With the offer to text any time? But first things first...

"Is that supposed to be a platypus emoji?" Heinz snorted, laughing as Perry mock-frowned at him.

***** 

"Er, Vanessa sweetie, can I talk to you about something?" Heinz started nervously. His daughter's head shot up from her phone, and she immediately abandoned her texting.

"No, dad! No no no no! I like Danville, I like my friends here, I don't want to move again!" She jumped to her feet, one hand gripping her phone tightly.

"No, sweetie! Settle down!" Heinz put his hands on her shoulders, gently nudging her back onto the sofa. "We're not moving anywhere!"

Vanessa sat back down, crossing her arms and eyeing Heinz with suspicion. "You have that tone of voice, Dad. The same one you get every time you think we're in too much danger and have to leave the area again."

Heinz sighed. Already, this talk was going so well. He plopped down on the sofa next to her, wringing his hands nervously.

He took a deep breath. "You know the Hunters, right? Perry and Bea? I've mentioned them before?" He frowned as she snorted.

"Bea, a couple of times. Perry's just about all you talk about anymore, Dad." Her expression melted into something more amused. 

Heinz coughed, a blush staining his cheeks. "Right. So, anyway, they want me to become a Hunter."

Vanessa looked confused. "I thought Perry was trying to Hunt you?"

"He asked his Agency to rescind his orders. Apparently he doesn't think I'm a threat... I mean, well, obviously I am a threat, I am evil after all, but just not the kind of evil threat he deals with..."

Vanessa cut him off before he could get too sidetracked. "It sounds like he must really trust you a lot, to not only ignore his orders but to also ask you to join his Agency." She was smiling fondly at him now, her hand reaching out and pulling his hands away from where he was nervously pulling at his lab coat.

"So, what's the catch?" she asked him. Heinz shrugged a little.

"I'm not sure if there is one. This could all backfire horribly and put you in danger..."

"But on the other hand, it could mean I'm better protected than before, with a whole group of Hunters behind us. Does Perry think its a good idea? What do you want to do?"

Heinz shrugged. "Perry seems to think I'd be good at it. Ultimately, I just want to keep you safe."

Vanessa rolled her eyes at him. "Dad, I'm almost of age. You've spent my whole life keeping me safe and teaching me that I'm more than what my biology dictates." Heinz was surprised when she pulled him into a hug, which he quickly reciprocated. 

"And I appreciate it, dad, I really do. But now, why don't you do what you want to do. It'll mean you can spend more time with Perry," she teased, pulling back and winking at him.

Heinz could feel his cheeks warm again. "Y-yeah, there is that." He knew there was no use hiding his crush from his daughter. "Bea said I get to shadow him for the first six months."

Vanessa laughed. "He definitely seemed like a keeper, in my book." She stood up, patting Heinz's shoulder softly. "I say, if you want the job, go for it."

"Thank you sweetie. Good night!" he called as she turned and headed for her room. 

Heinz pulled out his phone, sending a quick text.

To P the #[ ]'> : I'd still get to be an evil scientist in my spare time, right?

P the #[ ]'> : *dramatic eye roll* Yes, Heinz, you can still be evil off company time.

To P the #[ ]'> : Alright then. I'll take the job.

P the #[ ]'> : :D Great! Meet me at Lock & Key at 8AM, and I'll take you to HQ.

To P the #[ ]'> : See you then!

Heinz stared down at that ridiculous little platypus, and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In "Sidetracked", Perry holds up his phone and shows that he does, indeed, sign his texts with a P and a little platypus. I have been wanting to use that in a story for so long now...
> 
> Lock & Key was a real coffee shop that I used to visit in college. It had been an old bank before, and the most coveted sofas were in the old vault. 
> 
> The next chapter isn't finished yet, and I'm still unsure how long its going to be, so you'll get that Friday, and the last of it on Sunday. See you then!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note at end. Please comment with your thoughts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Heinz should've become a Hunter years ago.

It was a massive relief, working in an office where no one hit on him. (Well, for the most part. One poor recruit had forgotten their amulet one day, and Heinz was pretty sure that the tongue-lashing (figuratively speaking) the guy got from Perry had made him cry. If it didn't, the sexual harassment seminar that Human Resources sent the forgetful trainee to definitely would have.)

Heinz also hadn't realized how much research and behind-the-scenes work went into a Hunt. Heinz found himself helping out a lot, and not just with Perry's Hunts, but giving feedback on others as well. The Hunters knew the basics about most types of monsters, but Heinz tweaked their information. Bea had done much already to correct their misconceptions about Shifters, but Heinz had met a lot of different monsters over the years, and had a lot of valuable information to share with the Agency.

The Hunts themselves were thrilling too. Going out into the field with Perry, guarding each others' backs, fighting with monsters who genuinely needed to be taken down... Perry and Heinz worked great together.

And maybe it was the thrill of the chase, or maybe it was just the company, but he loved this job and this new partnership. He was not looking forward to the ever-looming end of his Training Period.

Of course, truth be told, there had been some awkward moments as well. 

It never got easier, Hunting someone Heinz had been acquainted with in the past, for starters. A lot of them were jerks like Roger who genuinely needed to be taken down, but that didn't lessen the slight sting of regret he felt for being the one to drive the stake in, so to speak.

Then there was the one reconnaissance mission where they'd investigated a rumor of a vampire in the Seattle area. Turned out, the vamp in question was the very well-kept secret significant-other of a Hunter from the Seattle branch of the Agency. It was a bit awkward all around, really, since they caught the pair in the act of Feeding. 

Apparently, Perry hadn't realized just how intimate vampiric Feeding could be. It didn't phase Heinz at all, given his own nature, but he thought Perry would kill the other Hunter when he tried to convince Heinz to join the pair. 

It took a good half an hour for Perry's face to fade to its normal coloring afterwards. Heinz thought his awkwardness was adorable.

And that was the worst and best of the whole situation, right there. His attraction for Perry made working with the man both a joy as well as a nightmare. Keeping control of both himself and his Thrall took an extreme amount of concentration, especially when they were out on a Hunt.

There was this one moment, right at the end of a successful mission, where Perry would get this triumphant, exhilarated look on his face, at the peak of his adrenaline rush. Heinz had never seen such an expression before, especially not directed at him, and it always sent a solid jolt of energy right to his gut.

That look made things awkward as hell for Heinz, because every single time the energy it gave him left him reeling, feeding into his own adrenaline high. It made him want to throw all his caution to the wind, and just reach over and haul the Hunter into a deep, hungry kiss... or more.

It was the only thing he looked forward to by becoming a full-fledged Hunter. He couldn't bear the thought of throwing the best relationship he'd ever had away just for one proper Taste of Perry. Although he'd miss that expression, it was better to lose that moment than lose his best friend.

Or so Heinz kept reminding himself, anyway.

*****

"How much longer do I have to keep paying for our coffee stops?" Heinz whined as they set their drinks on their table.

Perry smirked, pointing at Heinz's hat, then his own.

"Until the end of my training?!" Perry just nodded at him, smirk firmly in place. 

Heinz sighed. "Fine. I guess I do owe it to you, after I stuck you with the bill all those times."

Perry was amazed at how much (and how little) had changed since Heinz became a Hunter.

They still frequented coffee shops for an hour or two every afternoon before school let out, because Heinz needed both his energy and caffeine fix now that he was burning through so much more energy on Hunts. He had confessed to Perry that sometimes, if the fight had been particularly arduous, that he'd spend all of the next weekend going from shop to shop just to re-energize.

It took every ounce of Perry's ingrained stoicism to keep from offering himself to be Heinz's snack.

Or better yet, his four course meal.

He couldn't wait for training to end. He loved working with Heinz, and he knew that Monogram had been trying to find him a regular partner for years, but he didn't think he could take much more of working side-by-side with the incubus.

Perry couldn't even blame the Thrall, because he couldn't even see the haze of the Thrall Mask anymore.

"So, partner, who are we Hunting this time?" Heinz asked excitedly, taking a sip from his mug. Perry handed him the folder, and Heinz flipped it open...

...only to immediately start choking on his coffee.

After a few minutes of hacking (and fending off an overly-helpful waitress who tried to turn the Heimlich maneuver into something suggestive) Perry was finally able to ask Heinz what was wrong.

The incubus flipped open the folder and pointed. "I know him. Aloyse blah blah blah Roddenstein. Rodney to those who know and like to irritate him."

Perry pointed at Heinz, then shrugged.

"A few years ago, a group of us tried to start an organization for monsters. We called it LOVEMUFFIN." At Perry's amused snort, Heinz's eyes turned shifty. "I had absolutely nothing to do with the name, obviously."

Perry could see that was a lie, but only motioned for him to continue.

"Rodney, of course, had to stick his nose in everything. The group eventually fell apart, because while we were all evil, it was in too radically different ways. Rodney always mocked me for wanting to be an evil scientist rather than an evil incubus, used to tease me relentlessly about not being able to score without the Thrall."

Perry was concerned by Heinz's look of remembered bitterness, reaching out to pat his hand reassuringly.

Heinz smiled at him. "It may shock you to hear it, Perry the platypus, but in general LOVEMUFFIN members were not nice monsters."

Perry snorted again, huffing a laugh. He forced himself to play it casual as he realized he was still rubbing the back of Heinz's hand, pulling his hand away slowly to take a sip of his tea.

Heinz glanced through the file. "Rodney is a lich - an undead sorcerer. He's always liked using his magic to cause destruction - he's a sadist, loves causing others pain. To destroy him, we'll have to destroy his Soul Jar first."

Perry shrugged pointedly.

"The Soul Jar isn't literally a jar. Liches basically disguise their souls as some sort of object - the most powerful as an animal of some sort. Rodney likes to play things close to the chest - I already have a few ideas, but I'll need to see how much he's changed since I last saw him to confirm them."

Perry shrugged again, tapping his finger on Heinz's forehead. His finger tingled from the contact afterwards.

"Most likely, its his glasses or his epaulets. Rodney doesn't trust easily, so I don't think he'd leave his soul somewhere out of sight. Those were the only two common factors between all of his outfits in the time I knew him."

Perry smiled, offering Heinz a thumbs up for his excellent deductions. 

At Heinz's endearing flush, Perry cringed a bit (inwardly), mentally counting down the days until he was free from this torture. He wasn't about to come on to Heinz and let him think that he was just like every other lust-driven idiot out there...

Speaking of which, there was something Perry had been wondering about for awhile now.

He jotted down a note, then passed it to Heinz.

'I've noticed that sometimes, people argue over your features, claiming they see radically different things. What does the Thrall actually show people?'

Heinz seemed thoughtful after reading the note.

"The Thrall is multi-part, really. The Thrall Mask shows people what they themselves find most physically attractive, but it doesn't actually alter that much. It can't make a man who is strictly heterosexual see me as a woman, for example. My eyes will always be blue, but the shade depends on the person's preference. It doesn't radically grow my hair or change my height or posture either. If someone prefers rugged, manly features, that's what they'll see. If someone prefers something a little more delicate or refined, the Mask will show that to them. It simply shows a person exactly what they themselves find most attractive physically."

Perry was getting a sinking feeling. 'Can anyone see you as you really are?' He pushed the note over.

Heinz snorted. "The Mask is only completely nullified for other incubi and succubi, and for the general population, after coitus. Amulets can allow someone to see through the Mask, but it'll be hazy, because the Thrall fights against it. Some other monsters - vampires, for example - can cut through the Mask like the amulets, but it depends on the strength of their own willpower and abilities."

"What it all boils down to is what anyone wants - physically - in a person is exactly what they see, thanks to the Thrall Mask." He paused to take a drink of his coffee. "Additionally, the other components of the Thrall give us each a certain amount of charm and influence - we can literally charm the pants off someone, even without using actual Commands."

'So, no one has ever seen you exactly as you are?' Perry wrote hurriedly.

Heinz chuckled. It was a bitter thing, that made Perry's gut churn.

"Charlene, only, because she was immune. And of course, Vanessa, because even though she's not come into her powers yet, she's still a succubi. Otherwise, no. No one has ever wanted to."

With that, Heinz chugged the rest of his coffee, and, plopping his mug on the table, rose from his seat to go pay their tab.

Perry's stomach felt like lead. He hadn't seen Heinz's residual mask for awhile now, and he had a good idea why that was.

He was pretty sure, almost positive, that he was in love with the incubus, for exactly who he was.

And Perry had no idea what he was supposed to do with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, this has 2-3 more chapters - to post Sunday and maybe Monday - but I need some input. 
> 
> Basically, I'm leaving this up to you guys - since this is an incubus fic, I feel like I owe this story some actual smut-smut.
> 
> But, since I tend to leave my Perryshmirtz kind of light-hearted, I'm okay with just some light fluffy-lovin' and innuendo.
> 
> Plus, I'm not even sure if I can write real PWP and not cringe at it, but I'm willing to try if that's what you guys would like.
> 
> So, here's the deal - you guys can vote (via comment) before Sunday, 3PM EST, and I'll TRY for what the majority wants. I can't guarantee I'll write and post good, non-cheesy smut, but I will try if you want me to. 
> 
> So, here are the options - fluff but no smut (kissing and innuendo); light smut (kissing and light build up, like in the second-to-last chapter of 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'); or straight up attempted porn (PWP).
> 
> If the majority rules PWP, it will be a separate chapter, proper warnings in place and completely skippable for those who have no wish to partake.
> 
> Just let me know, and I'll do my best to oblige.
> 
> Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for violence, brief torture, and magically-inflicted burns. 
> 
> Sorry, it got a bit dark in this one, kiddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very sweet of all of you to think I'm uncomfortable writing smut. I'm actually not, I wouldn't have offered if I were, but what my socially awkward self failed to articulate properly is that when I've tried to write smut before, I feel like it comes across as too stilted or cheesy. I don't mind writing it, I just don't know that I write it well. 
> 
> But again, what I'm awkwardly trying to say, is thank all of you for your concern.
> 
> Anywho, the vote was a 50-50 split (and yes, I counted revenblue's as a half-vote for each).
> 
> So, I'm going to try to write a light-smut chapter and I'll post it tomorrow with the epilogue. Those who want to read it, can, and those who don't can skip it. If you do read it, please review and let me know if its crap or not, because I do have some slightly smutty Perryshmirtz tropes I want to try out, and this'll give me some idea of what I'm capable of.
> 
> I would've posted this in the end notes, but those got a little out of hand. For those who don't wish to read the second-to-last chapter, but do enjoy the world-building, I tried to put all the new Thrall information I could think of that would come up in this chapter's end notes. If you are reading the next chapter, you may wish to skip because spoilers.
> 
> Oh, and tomorrow (hopefully early, since I'm planning to take my niece and nephew trick-or-treating tomorrow night) you'll get the finale of this story, plus a Halloween special each for 'Love Goes On' and 'Neighbors'. Whoot! Four chapters, one evening! 
> 
> I am a total sucker for holiday bonuses. 
> 
> I posted this right at the wire, but I hope its worth it. Enjoy!

A massive, derelict ruin stood atop a mountain over-looking the sleepy town of Danville. The night was stormy, and a bolt of lightning crackled ominously above the decaying manor house. A chill wind howled around the two Hunters, the icy blasts threatening to steal their standard-issue fedoras.

"Sheesh, if I didn't know better, I'd think Rodney had planned this storm. He's always been so melodramatic," Heinz snorted.

Perry rolled his eyes fondly. Heinz was one to talk.

"It may be dark out here, Perry the Platypus, but I could still feel that eye-roll," Heinz groused. "Trust me, I'm nowhere near Rodney's level."

Perry just smirked and tugged Heinz's sleeve, indicating that the incubus should follow. The pair crept towards the ruins, thankful the storm had not yet broken.

They reached the main doors unscathed. The wood was weather worn but still sturdy. Perry pulled a charm out from under his hat and held it to the door. The lack of a glow indicated that the door lacked any sort of boobytrap, magical or otherwise.

Heinz reached over and turned the handle, pushing the door open slowly. Perry shot him an incredulous look, and the incubus shrugged.

"Did I forget to mention he's also incredibly over-confident?"

Perry shook his head, waving for Heinz to follow him again. The pair tip-toed inside, pausing long enough for Perry to light two candles. Carl, the Agency's resident warlock, had enchanted them to only provide light to the person holding them. Perry had found them incredibly useful on Hunts before. He handed one to Heinz, who nodded his thanks.

Perry made sure the incubus was watching, then pointed first up, then down. 

"Up. He likes to look down on those he considers beneath him."

Perry shot Heinz a wry smile, then turned and started navigating the dusty, crumbling staircase before them. 

The manor must once have been grand, but in the present, it was a mess of debris and dust and neglect. The hallways were littered with broken plaster and rubble, the occasional skeletal remains of some animal catching their candles' glow. Many of the windows were shattered, the fierce wind pulling inside the rain that was finally pouring down in droves.

The pair of Hunters snuck slowly upwards through the building, finally reaching the attic level. A thin line of light peeked out from under a closed door. Perry nodded at Heinz, and together they snuffed out their candles and put them away.

Perry touched the door with the charm, and once again, it failed to glow. He opened the door just enough to peer into the room - seeing the coast was clear, he slowly opened it just enough to creep inside...

A spell circle erupted into life beneath his feet, flinging him forcefully towards the center of the room. A rope shot out of nowhere, wrapping around his upper body, pinning his arms tightly against his sides. The end of the rope shot upwards to a hook embedded in the ceiling, dragging Perry upright and standing him in the center of the room.

He made a discrete sideways cutting motion to Heinz. The incubus remained crouched, barely lit, just outside the doorway. He nodded sharply at Perry - he'd stay out of sight, for now.

"Mwahahahahaha!" A high pitched voice cackled evilly. Perry shot Heinz a look, and could barely see the incubus smirk back. Okay, so, maybe Heinz had a point - most monsters he'd dealt with rarely indulged in diabolical laughter.

A figure emerged from the shadows, obviously aiming for dramatic effect. Rodney's face had sunken features, skin stretched tightly over the skull-like visage. His eyes glinted with a blue-ish black light from behind wire-framed glasses. He wore all-black - black boots scuffed and worn with age, black slacks and double-breasted coat, ebony epaulets squaring off his shoulders.

Long bony fingers thumped against each other as he continued to laugh maniacally. Perry glanced towards Heinz, who tapped next to his eyes twice.

"You have fallen right into my trap, Hunter!" The lich reached up, snagging the chain of Perry's amulet and pulling it from his shirt. Grabbing a pair of pliers from the table behind him, he grasped the amulet firmly, sneering at Perry.

"Its a wonder you Hunters can kill anyone, when you wear your one protection so obviously."

Before he could yank the amulet off, a fist collided with the side of his head, forcing him away from Perry. Unfortunately, Rodney had a firm grip on the amulet, and the chain broke. Perry watched, exasperated, as the talisman skittered off into the shadows.

Heinz shot Perry a brief worried, wild-eyed look, placing himself between Perry and the lich who was slowly rising to his feet. Perry realized with a guilty jolt that he'd never told Heinz about the existence of his other three amulets.

"Heinz?!" Rodney's face showed his shock, even as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Perry, temporarily blocked from the undead sorcerer's line of sight, pulled a small blade from the hidden sheath underneath his belt, and tilting it upwards, began sawing at the rope binding him.

"Long time no see, Rodney," Heinz snarled.

"You defected?! You're one of Them now?!" Perry cringed at the sheer amount of rage in his voice. Heinz didn't even flinch as he responded.

"Seems like it. We could've had a little reunion with Bloodpudding or Poofenplotz, if I hadn't helped end them too."

"You bastard," Rodney snarled. "I always knew you were weak, Doofenshmirtz, but I never thought you'd turn traitor." The lich began to circle around the Hunters, with Heinz moving to keep himself between the undead sorcerer and Perry.

"We don't kill every creature we Hunt - just the ones who deserve it," Heinz sneered as he carefully watched his old colleague.

Heinz blocked the first punch from the enraged lich, the follow-up kick barely grazing his arm as he struck back. 

The physical blows were simply a distraction, however, as Rodney lifted his hand and sent a blast of magic straight at Heinz's chest.

Perry watched fearfully as Heinz was thrown through the air, barely missing Perry, slamming into the wall across the room. The incubus leapt to his feet, appearing uninjured as he strode forward...

His foot triggered another spell circle. The circle flared around him, and he slammed into an invisible barrier. His hands reached around, showing that he was completely trapped within the perimeter of the circle.

Rodney dramatically dusted imaginary dirt from his coat sleeves, snagging a bottle from a holster on Perry's belt as he passed with a grin. Perry's heart went cold, and he sawed more frantically at the ropes - he knew what was in that bottle.

"Poor little Heinz, always so afraid of his own powers." Rodney smiled, flicking the bottle open. Heinz frowned.

"I've never been afraid of my powers. I just refuse to get ahead in life by only using my dick," he growled. Rodney chortled.

"You always did lack imagination, Heinz, never living up to your true potential. Whereas here I've finally perfected the Soul-eater's Gift." Perry was alarmed to see Heinz's face turn wide-eyed and pale with shock.

"No... that was only theoretical... and why would you need it, anyway?! You're already immortal!" Heinz shouted at the lich, who simply chuckled.

"Insurance. If I store up enough souls -" he waved a hand at a shelf full of glowing jars across the room "- I can guarantee my continued existence."

Heinz rewarded him with a flat look. "You actually stored your stolen souls in jars. In actual Soul Jars. I never expected you to be so... cliched, Rodney."

Rodney snarled, swiping the squeeze bottle through the air. A thin stream of liquid slashed across Heinz's cheek, causing him to gasp in pain. Perry could see the wound start to smoke, turning an ugly red color.

"Holy water," Rodney announced unnecessarily. "I know it won't kill you, but I know just how much pain it can cause you. You'll wish you were dead by the time I've emptied this bottle."

Perry could see Heinz grit his teeth, glaring at the lich defiantly.

Perry tugged at the ropes as Rodney sent another shot of holy water at Heinz's hand, causing the incubus to hiss. The ropes had loosened slightly, but he remained helpless as he watched Rodney send another shot of liquid right at Heinz's chest.

Perry watched in dismay as Heinz unthinkingly ripped his shirt off, a pale blotch already formed from where the water had soaked through the turtleneck.

Perry watched as Rodney's hand tightened, prepared to shoot another stream of holy water at Heinz...

"Stop it!" Perry screamed, his throat convulsing in protest. Rodney turned towards him with a sadistic grin, while Heinz stared at him in shock.

"Ah, so it does speak." Rodney turned towards Perry, ignoring Heinz's protests from behind. "I take it you don't like me hurting your precious little monster? Would you rather I hurt you instead?"

Perry narrowed his eyes and nodded, also ignoring Heinz as he pounded frantically against the magical barrier.

"Of course, hurting you would pain him as well." Rodney nodded back towards Heinz, who was tearing at the barrier in blind panic. "Watching me steal your soul would probably hurt him far worse than this little bottle of water." He shook the almost full bottle in Perry's face. Perry bared his teeth in a snarl.

Rodney's hand glowed with a dark red light as he placed it over Perry's heart. "One day, I'll have the pleasure of devouring your soul and using it to keep my own fresh and young and alive... and I'll remember how it shattered his heart," Perry glanced to Heinz, who stared back in bleak despair, "And I'll smile."

Perry saw the light surrounding Rodney's hand stutter, and grinned.

Rodney's face barely had time to show his confusion before a white light shot out from underneath his hand, sending him reeling with a screech. Perry kicked his right leg up, catching Rodney under the chin, snapping his head backwards.

His glasses went flying, landing just inside the barrier with Heinz.

Heinz's foot slammed down, smashing the spectacles and grinding them into dust.

A blue light emerged from the wreckage, shooting towards Rodney. The lich screamed wordlessly, ripping the top off the bottle and flinging it at Heinz before the light slammed into his chest.

The ropes finally gave way, and Perry stepped forward, forcing himself to ignore Heinz's own scream of pain as he unsheathed the long knife at his hip.

A quick flick of his wrist, and the lich's head thudded to the ground, rolling away as his body followed.

Perry rushed over to the containment circle, his hand shooting to his belt and the pouch of sea salt hanging from it. He wrestled it open, his eyes frantically mapping the large burn mark still smoking across Heinz's back and side as he lay immobile on the floor.

He flung the salt across the circle, nullifying its effects.

Once the barrier had dropped, he dropped to his knees, his hands shakily reaching towards his partner, smoothing over his shoulder and squeezing gently.

Heinz groaned, his uninjured hand quaking as he levered himself off the floor and turned towards Perry..

"Don't worry, it looks a lot worse than it feels," he said, offering Perry a fluttery smile.

Perry stared at the incubus, his eyes devouring the unhealthy flush in Heinz's uninjured cheek, the telltale sheen of tears in his eyes. Rationality abandoned him, his instincts taking over as he pulled Heinz towards him, cupping his cheeks, carefully avoiding his injury, and softly kissing him in relief.

*****

'Oh,' echoed hazily through Heinz's mind, his lips parting slightly against Perry's before his mind kicked in.

'OH FUCK NO!'

He pulled away forcefully, his back hitting the ground hard. He groaned in pain, but ignored the hand Perry held extended in shock towards him.

He scrambled towards the shadows where he had last seen Perry's amulet.

"You don't want this, you're not in your right mind, I'm so fucking sorry my Thrall is doing this to you -" he ranted out loud to himself. Just as his fingers found the amulet where it lay, a few inches from the wall, a deep raspy voice sounded out from behind him.

"Heinz!"

Heinz whirled around, still on his knees.

"I-I, I thought I was hearing things, before." Heinz felt betrayed, somehow. "You can speak?"

Perry grimaced, his hand clutching his throat as he obviously forced the words out.

"Injured. Vamp attack. Years ago." His throat convulsed painfully, and Heinz flung himself forward, his fingers pressing against Perry's lips, trying to shush him.

Perry shook his head, gently pulling Heinz's hand away. "Talk. After." He shook his phone at Heinz, and Heinz understood that he meant after the clean-up team arrived. "Not Thrall," Perry finished, staring Heinz meaningfully in the eyes.

Heinz nodded, confused and a bit lost. He pushed Perry's phone down, pulling his own out and hitting the number '3' speed dial.

"Heinz? Sitrep," came Carl's voice.

"Rodney's dead. Top floor. Send in the crew," Heinz announced succinctly, his eyes never leaving Perry's. He could hear Carl shout at someone on the other end of the phone, before returning.

"Medics?"

"At least one. Perry needs looking over." Perry shot him him an angry look, gesturing at his own injuries. "Fine, Perry. I've got holy water burns, if you have anyone who can actually do anything about that."

"Holy water?" Carl asked curiously. "We have a cream that might lessen the pain, but I suspect you already know the best way to speed up the healing process."

"Sure do," he said, hanging up the phone. Perry grabbed his uninjured hand, his fingers rubbing over the back of it soothingly as he tried to smile reassuringly at Heinz.

Heinz felt his heart clench, hoping against hope that Perry was right, that this had nothing to do with his Thrall.

*****

Heinz sighed as he pushed the door open, Perry following close behind.

"Vanessa's at a friend's for the night, thank Gott. I'd hate for her to have to see this." He gestured wearily at his now-bandaged injuries. The salve Carl had used dulled the pain, but Heinz knew that only a proper Feeding would speed up the healing process.

"I'm making cocoa. You want some?" he asked Perry, who nodded cautiously. Heinz busied himself fixing the hot chocolate, delaying the talk that he was half-certain would end badly.

He plopped Perry's mug down in front of him, before sitting himself directly opposite the other Hunter at his own kitchen table.

"So," Heinz drawled uncertainly. "I was in a lot of pain, and wasn't quite sure what actually happened, but somehow, Rodney wasn't able to rip your soul out through your heart... right?"

Perry nodded. He fished in his pocket, plonking down the medal that Heinz had retrieved from the shadows. His hands then shot upwards, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Before Heinz could protest, he pulled it open enough to reveal a swatch of medical tape, positioned directly over his heart. Heinz's mouth snapped shut as Perry slowly pulled the tape free, dropping it to the table and revealing the medal set onto the sticky side.

"You have two medals?" Perry shook his head, holding up four fingers. "Four medals?! So that's how you always resisted my Thrall Commands," Heinz mused, Perry nodding in agreement.

"So, when you kissed me..." Heinz asked reluctantly.

Perry pulled out his notepad, jotting down a few words and underlining them forcefully.

'I Wanted To Of My Own Free Will.'

"Oh, okay..." Heinz smiled softly. Perry pulled the pad back, writing something out.

'I want to try something. Don't stop me?'

Heinz looked up curiously. "All right?" he agreed slowly.

Perry grinned. His left hand reached over to his right, quickly unbuckling his watch. He dropped it on the table, the amulet attached to its underside gleaming in the kitchen light.

Perry then propped his left ankle on the table, his hands quickly pulling his pant's leg up to reveal the knife holster tucked into his hiking boot. He quickly unstrapped it, plunking it - and the medal underneath - on the table as well.

Heinz's hands clenched his mug of cocoa tightly as Perry stared at him, his unprotected eyes darting over every inch of Heinz's face. He suddenly grinned, his pen flying over the paper before him.

'You know the amulets let me see through the Thrall. When I first met you, I could still see the haze of the Thrall mask, even as I saw you for who you truly are.'

'But for the last month, all I've seen is You.'

'Without the amulets, all I see is You.'

Heinz's eyes shot up to meet Perry's, who was smiling at him hopefully, fondly.

"R-really?" Heinz stuttered. 

Perry's hand reached forward, and Heinz shut his eyes. In the past, when someone touched the face projected by the Thrall Mask, the fingers most often only ghosted mere millimeters from his own flesh. The hands only ever touched the Mask, not his actual face.

He couldn't withhold the shuddering breath that escaped him when Perry's fingers touched his real face, firmly cupping his cheek. His eyes peeked open, staring in awe as Perry's thumb traced the long length of his nose.

"You... you can see Me," Heinz breathed. 

Perry nodded firmly, his thumb tracing over Heinz's lower lip, his eyes questioning.

"Okay," Heinz agreed, gulping as Perry flashed him a blinding smile and shuffled his chair around the table. 

Once he was seated directly next to Heinz, his hand reached up again to pull the incubus gently forward, his lips meeting Heinz's own in a chaste kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who choose to skip the next chapter, the only new Thrall information that'll be imparted is this:
> 
> Firstly, the amulets block the amount of energy an incubus can absorb from the person wearing them - they can still absorb some energy, but only if the amulet-wearer sends them very strong, positive emotions. Hence, Perry's post-Hunt look, had it not been blocked by 3-4 amulets at any given time, would've given Heinz a much bigger burst of energy. Enough that Heinz would've figured out how Perry felt about him long before now.
> 
> Also, the incubus draws their energy from their partner's feelings and pleasure. While the incubus (typically) enjoys the sex as well, their own feelings and orgasm do nothing. That's why they have the Thrall to help charm their partners into bed - non-consensual sex does absolutely nothing for them, it has to be the other person's freely given positive feelings.
> 
> And lastly, when researching incubi and succubi, it was stated that in the original legends they were usually not particularly attractive creatures. The movie industry is what turned them into attractive & seductive sex-gods. Hence, how I came up with the idea of the Thrall, this special force that helped them charm their partners into bed with them and show them something other than their true form. 
> 
> Anyway, one of those old legends talks about how one monk was literally sexed-to-death by a succubus, and I'm applying that legend to Charlene.
> 
> That's all I can think of, if anything else comes up (snort) I'll post it in the epilogue's end notes too.
> 
> See you for the final (hopefully) two parts tomorrow!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for sexual situations. 
> 
> If you don't like smut, don't read. You've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little out of hand from what I originally planned, so I’m just going to slip this chapter in right here and slink away now…

The cocoa lay cooling, forgotten, in favor of the gentle glide of lips against lips. It had been a long time since Heinz had allowed himself to Feed this way, and he could already feel the energy of the kiss trickling through his body.

They lingered there, the kiss gentle, sweet, until Perry pulled back and gave him a look similar to his post-Hunt expression. Heinz absorbed a solid chunk of energy, and he gasped, pulling Perry back to him and kissing him a little more heatedly.

‘Wow,’ he thought hazily. If Heinz had felt the strength of that Look before, unblocked by the amulets, he could've given up going to coffee shops months ago.

He felt Perry tugging his elbow, pulling him forward as he nibbled at Heinz’s lip. Heinz vaguely nodded, breaking away for a bare moment and pulling himself up and over to straddle Perry’s lap.

Perry hummed in approval, nipping Heinz’s lower lip before resuming their kiss. Heinz gasped, and felt Perry’s tongue swipe soothingly across the lip, before seeking entrance.

Heinz met Perry’s tongue with his own, and the two spent several minutes exploring each other’s mouths with growing passion. Heinz cupped the back of Perry’s head with both hands, his long fingers hungrily threading through the soft teal hair.

Heinz could feel one of Perry’s hands squeezing his bare shoulder, his thumb stroking back and forth over his collarbone, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. The other hand lightly trailed its fingers up and down his cheek, barely ticklish as it traced the line of his cheek and jawbone.

Heinz whimpered, his hips jerking involuntarily forward as he felt Perry’s arousal pressing into his thigh.

“Waitwaitwait,” Heinz gasped breathlessly, pulling back slightly to look firmly into Perry’s wide blown eyes. “Wait.” 

Perry nodded, his expression changing from lust-ridden to concern.

“Before this goes where I think its going, I need to clarify some things. This isn’t a one-off or something, right, because I’m not a one night stand kind of incubus, y’know…” Heinz trailed off as Perry smiled at him fondly, his hand cupping Heinz’s cheek as he shook his head decisively.

“So, you’ll be my boyfriend, then?” At this Perry nodded, his smile widening.

“And that means we’re exclusive, right, because I don’t like sharing.” Heinz must’ve looked as worried as he felt, because Perry reached up to kiss him softly, before pulling back and nodding more firmly than before.

“Oh. Good.” Heinz smiled happily, diving right back into their kiss. He could feel Perry chuckling beneath him, could feel Perry’s amusement and affection pouring into him.

*****

Perry pulled away, smirking lovingly at Heinz’s confusion as he lightly pecked Heinz’s chin, then slowly worked his lips down the long line of his jaw.

He heard Heinz exhale shakily as his lips and tongue trailed a line down that long neck. He nuzzled at the man’s bobbing Adam’s apple before nipping gently at the soft flesh beside it. 

Heinz’s fingers tugged at Perry’s hair involuntarily, and Perry growled softly as he nipped and sucked a light trail of bruises back up his arching neckline. Nose nudging Heinz’s jaw, he bit down slightly harder, sucking a darker mark a few inches beneath his left ear.

“Gott, I’m not surprised you’re a biter,” he moaned in a raspy voice, his tenor deepened with lust.

Perry soothed the mark with his tongue, before drawing back and shrugging at Heinz sassily. Heinz shot him a look that was equal parts amused and exasperated.

“Always so full of yourself, Perry the Platypus,” Heinz whispered playfully, leaning in to brush his lips softly against Perry’s before pulling away again.

“I’m not trying to suggest that this has to go anywhere further, but its been a long night and my back is killing me, so would you mind if we took this someplace a bit more comfortable?” Heinz asked him, biting his own lip nervously.

Perry shook his head quickly and maybe a hint too eagerly, if Heinz’s brightening expression was anything to go by.

“Okay, great!” He levered himself off of Perry’s lap, and Perry smirked smugly at the evidence of the incubus’s own arousal. Heinz gave him a wry look as he pulled Perry up from the chair.

“Don’t look at me like that, Perry the Platypus, I haven’t had a proper Feeding since before the divorce.” Perry’s forehead creased in confusion. “I’m a single dad, remember? I practice what I preach. I'm not going to bring some random one night stand back here with my daughter in the apartment! It goes exactly against what I’m trying to teach her!”

Before Heinz could continue ranting and break the mood, Perry cupped Heinz’s face with his hands and gave him a look that he hoped conveyed how proud he was of the incubus for essentially starving himself to set a good example for his daughter.

It must have worked as Heinz tapered off, his expression morphing from exasperated to complete adoration.

“You really are special, Perry the Platypus, I hope you realize that.” He leaned forward and kissed Perry on the forehead gently.

*****

Heinz felt jittery with nerves and excitement. The look Perry had just given him made him lose his train of thought entirely, socking him in the gut in the best way. He hadn’t absorbed this much energy in one sitting in years, and he was feeling a little punch drunk off of Perry’s feelings for him.

Heinz could quite easily become addicted to this.

“Now, um,” he started, lacing his fingers with Perry’s and tugging him out of the kitchen and into his sitting room. “We could move this to the sofa or –“ he cut off as Perry tugged his hand to get his attention, then pointed towards the hallway on the opposite side of the room. “– or, um, my bedroom?” he finished, to which Perry nodded eagerly.

Heinz nodded as well, which caused Perry to grin and start tugging Heinz across the room. He paused at the first closed door, hand on the knob as he looked up at Heinz.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, heart pounding. Perry pushed the door open, pulling Heinz inside and kicking it shut behind them.

Before Heinz could even turn on a lamp, he found himself pulled against Perry, who had backed himself up to the door. One hand gripped Heinz’s hip, the other reaching up to pull his head down to Perry’s. 

This kiss was nothing like the one before. That had been an affectionate and playful exploration of each other, a getting-to-know-you kind of kiss.

This kiss was nothing short of hungry. Perry devoured Heinz’s mouth, his lips and tongue lapping into Heinz’s mouth like Perry was trying to steal all the energy he’d given Heinz back.

Heinz groaned. He hadn’t had a partner this enthusiastic since long before Charlene, and that person hadn’t been able to See Heinz the way Perry could.

Heinz forced himself to push away before he completely lost himself in these sensations.

“Wait, hold-up, pause, time out, please.” The last word came out in a long moan as Perry nipped at the hickey under his ear. At Perry’s affectionately frustrated look, he rushed to explain.

“I’m not trying to stop this or change either of our minds, but you’ve never had sex with an incubus before, right?” Perry shook his head quickly. “Then I need to explain some things to you first, okay?”

Perry sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes playfully as he let the incubus back away. What Heinz hadn’t anticipated was for the man to smirk slyly before he slowly walked towards Heinz’s bed. 

Perry first kicked his boots and socks off, his shirt pooling beside them on the floor. Heinz felt his mouth go dry as he watched the muscles of Perry’s back ripple as he shucked his pants down, stepping out of them and taking the last few steps to the bed with a new, cocky sway to his hips.

Perry flopped on the unmade bed, propping himself on his side and smirking seductively at Heinz.

Heinz could only blink a few times in reply. His eyes were trying to memorize every inch of the other man, which made Perry only smile wider, his teeth gleaming as he shifted to make the rather prominent bulge in his boxer briefs more noticeable.

“Um…” Heinz babbled, before reaching up and lightly slapping himself. “No, focus. This is important,” he said more to himself than Perry. He closed his eyes, then opened them again with new resolve. Two could play at this game, but first…

“Having any kind of sexual relations with my kind will result in an energy drain from you,” he said, cutting to the chase. “The longer and more intense the sex, the bigger the drain. Normally two or three rounds wouldn’t make that noticeable of a difference,” he turned his eyes away from Perry’s obvious intrigue at that statement, “but I haven’t properly Fed like this in over twelve years. I don’t know how that’s going to impact the drain.”

He looked Perry in the eyes again. “I’m not having actual intercourse with you tonight, and if at any time you feel weak or in pain, you tell me and we’ll stop.” At Perry’s look of exasperation, Heinz put his foot down. “I’m serious, Perry, I’m not willing to risk your life like that. Don’t make me declare I’ve got a headache and make you go sleep on the couch.”

*****

Perry sighed, nodding slowly at Heinz and tried to project his feelings to show that he understood the seriousness of the situation.

Perry watched Heinz’s expression lighten, his shoulders dropping from their aggressive hunch.

“Okay! Good!” He clapped his hands together once, then his entire demeanor changed.

Perry felt himself shiver in anticipation as he was very abruptly reminded that for all of Heinz’s normal bluster, he was still a predator at heart. It was evident in the way he now allowed his eyes to roam over Perry hungrily, his hands slowly pulling off his own shoes and socks, eyes never leaving his examination of Perry’s body.

Once he was done, Heinz raised his eyes to meet Perry’s, and Perry could almost swear they were glowing faintly. Heinz slowly licked his lips as he walked forward, and Perry had to force himself to listen as the incubus started talking again, even as he unfastened his own pants.

“So tonight, I'll just keep things simple, doing the bare minimum to get you off.” Perry’s addled mind couldn’t pinpoint what he found wrong with that statement, so he made note to try to remember it for later as Heinz reached the bed and looked down at him fondly.

“And then tomorrow, provided nothing untoward happens, I’ll spend all morning exploring every –” and here his finger reached out to trail along the strain of Perry’s erection against his underwear – “last inch of you –” and here he gave Perry a coy look – “with my tongue.”

Perry felt his erection twitch violently at that mental image, and watched with parted lips as Heinz kicked off his slacks and crawled onto the bed, pushing Perry gently onto his back. 

Heinz lowered himself over Perry, straddling his waist and causing Perry to moan as their still covered erections slid against one another.

Heinz leaned forward, propping himself over Perry by bracing his arms on both sides of Perry’s head.

Heinz kept talking in a soft voice in between slow, languid kisses that made Perry’s toes curl. 

“If I do anything you don’t like, tell me and I’ll stop.”

He started licking and mouthing his way down Perry’s chest, lips ghosting over Perry’s nipples and causing his breath to come faster.

“If I do something to accidentally trip one of your triggers, tell me and I’ll stop.”

Heinz licked a slow ring around Perry’s navel, before pointedly meeting Perry’s eyes, his fingers pulling at the waistband of his boxer briefs, waiting for permission before continuing.

Perry nodded absently, whimpering as Heinz smiled, moving off of Perry entirely as he slowly pulled the underwear out of the way, tossing it across the room towards Perry’s clothes.

He returned, spreading Perry’s legs, his slightly cool hands gliding slowly up the insides of Perry’s thighs as he lowered himself again.

Perry whimpered again as Heinz licked the inside of his thigh above his knee, nibbling his way up this time.

“I can neither contract nor spread human diseases, and I’m sure both our blood work is clean anyway, so you don’t need to worry about protection.”

He paused again, his breath ghosting over Perry’s dick as he waited for something. Perry stared at him, absently churring in confusion.

He saw Heinz smirk wickedly, quickly ducking his head to lick a long, quick stripe up the side of Perry’s erection. Perry’s head slammed back into the pillow as his entire body jolted, his eyes squeezing shut as a startled, guttural moan leaving his lips.

He could practically taste Heinz’s amusement as the incubus purred. “So just relax, and enjoy.”

*****

Heinz inwardly giggled as he lowered his head again, his tongue darting out to firmly trace the vein on the underside of Perry’s dick.

He wanted to get Perry off quickly, unwilling to draw this out and risk damage to his favorite Hunter, so he dragged his hands up Perry’s thighs and used one hand to lightly fondle Perry’s balls, a long finger rubbing into the flesh behind them as he took Perry’s tip into his mouth.

He could hear Perry keen as he rubbed his tongue over the slit, before dropping his head lower and demonstrating his lack of a gag reflex. He tightened his lips and pulled slowly back up the length, before dropping and repeating the motion again.

He used his free hand to keep Perry’s hips from thrusting as repeated the motions over and over, his tongue curling around Perry’s length and lapping at the slit after every upward motion. He could feel the energy washing over him, could feel it strengthen as Perry came closer and closer to climax.

He felt a shaky hand thread through his hair even as he felt Perry’s balls begin to tighten. His eyes shot up, and was relieved to see nothing but a dazed pleasure in Perry’s expression as he tried to warn Heinz about what was about to happen. 

Heinz kept the tip of Perry’s erection in his mouth as he gave it a hard suck, simultaneously winking at Perry.

Perry growled as he came, hard, into his mouth, and Heinz swallowed the bitter, salty liquid convulsively as he felt the power of the orgasm pour into him. 

He pulled away as he felt Perry soften in his mouth, gently releasing the organ as he pulled back, a tender smile on his face as he watched Perry still heaving beneath him.

He pulled himself up the bed, laying on his uninjured side next to Perry. He used one hand to prop his head up as he watched the other man affectionately, his other hand reaching out to stroke Perry’s cheek before reaching up to run through the now messy teal hair.

“So, you feel all right, right? Not about to pass out on me, right?”

*****

Perry panted, trying to catch his breath as he parsed Heinz’s question. His throat ached from over using his damaged vocal chords, but other than that, he felt fine. A little tired, but it had been a long day…

He met Heinz’s eyes, giving his a shaky smile and a thumbs up.

Heinz’s smile widened in relief. “Great!” He reached over and kissed Perry tenderly on the lips. “I’m serious, I was really worried about hurting you, I’ve heard of people dying from excessive energy drain in the past…”

As Heinz rambled on, Perry glanced down slowly, his brow creasing as he noticed Heinz’s own erection still tenting his boxers. That’s what had puzzled Perry earlier – Heinz had only mentioned getting Perry off, not himself?

Perry churred hoarsely in confusion, causing Heinz to stop talking as he pointedly made eye contact, then just as pointedly looked down at Heinz’s crotch.

Heinz stuttered, a flush spreading across his cheeks.

“Oh, th-that’s okay, you don’t need to worry about that, I can go take care of that in moment…”

Perry suddenly remembered their first conversation, when he told Perry about how the Thrall mask dropped after orgasm.

‘As you can imagine, very few people react well to that.’

Heinz wasn’t used to people still being interested in him after they’d orgasmed. And Perry realized, with sudden clarity, that Heinz was probably used to taking care of himself if his bedmate had gotten off first.

Well, that ended now.

Perry’s eyes narrowed as he raised his hand to cover Heinz’s mouth. Keeping eye contact, he pointed at his own eyes, then waved his hand slowly to gesture at all of Heinz.

Heinz’s flush darkened, spreading to his ears. 

“Y-yes, I-I know you See me, b-but…” He broke off with a whimper as Perry stroked his hand over the damp bulge, before tugging at Heinz’s waist band.

The incubus nodded frantically, shucking his boxers off quickly and shuddering as Perry licked his hand a few times and reached down between them. 

He forced Heinz to keep eye contact as he began to stroke his erection, trying to project everything he was feeling as used his thumb to spread the precome over Heinz’s tip.

“O-o-oh,” Heinz said shakily, his eyes dilating rapidly. “Y-you really like pleasuring me.”

Perry nodded and smiled, his hand speeding up as could tell Heinz was close. He tightened his grip, twisting his wrist on every upstroke, his thumb trying to mimic what Heinz had done with his tongue before, pressing and rubbing over the slit.

“Per-“ Heinz choked out, his voice turning into a whine as Perry felt the splash of hot cum hitting his thigh. He kept stroking until Heinz whimpered at the sensitivity. Perry made eye contact as he lifted his hand and licked it again pointedly, smiling as Heinz whimpered again.

Perry pulled himself off the bed, stretching and motioning for Heinz to stay put. He walked into the master bath, wetting a washcloth under the warm water and cleaning Heinz’s slick off himself. Rinsing the cloth out, he grabbed a towel and walked back to the bed.

He gently wiped clean a now bemused Heinz. Tossing the washcloth towards the bathroom tiles, he spread the towel over the wet spot.

He climbed back onto the bed behind Heinz, nudging the incubus forward. Heinz moved, obviously curious to see what Perry would do next.

Perry smiled, curling around Heinz from behind, pressing gently against him and wrapping one arm snugly around him. He tangled their legs together, then churred softly as kissed Heinz’s shoulder blade softly.

*****

Heinz sniffled a bit, even as he smiled brightly.

“Y’know, when I thought of you being able to speak, I always thought it’d be much higher and squeakier,” he rambled softly. Perry slapped his hand lightly on Heinz’s chest, nipping lightly at the back of Heinz’s neck in retaliation. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I shouldn’t talk,” Heinz whispered. He felt Perry smother a yawn on his back, and grinned.

“Good night, Perry the platypus.” He listened as Perry’s breathing slowed, before whispering, “And thank you.”

Perry’s arm tightened briefly, and Heinz smiled as he followed the Hunter into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That happened.
> 
> Most everything I know about sex I’ve learned from fan fiction, given that I’m a picky demi-sexual who’s been single for years now. So thank you, writers at AO3.
> 
> Still, I’d like some feedback, because there are some tropes I want to hit that just can’t be written without smut because it’s a key part of the trope. So, let me know what you think, please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you need to know from last chapter is that Heinz is very serious about boundaries, and triggers, and consent, and all that stuff. And they agreed to be exclusive boyfriends.
> 
> And Perry’s a biter, go figure.
> 
> Oh, and in world-building, incubi/succubi can’t contract nor spread STDs, it’s a part of their power package. Just so you know.
> 
> So here’s the smut free epilogue. That said, there will be a few allusions to their shiny new relationship, and light kissing and fluff.
> 
> That said, enjoy.

Heinz gulped nervously as he led Vanessa up the sidewalk to the cheery yellow house in front of them.

“For the last time, dad, relax! You’re just meeting Perry’s family, its not the end of the world!” Vanessa told him, rolling her eyes and smiling as she reached up to ring the bell. 

“But what if they don’t like me?” Heinz whined for the umpteenth time. Before Vanessa could answer him, the door flew open, Perry smiling as he greeted the pair. He hugged Vanessa briefly, motioning her inside before turning and reaching up to kiss his boyfriend fondly.

Bea popped up in the doorway behind Perry, giggling as she took the casserole dish from Heinz.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Heinz, Vanessa! Here, I’ll take that,” she pulled the casserole dish out of Heinz’s hands, “so you two lovebirds can have a moment alone.” She winked, pushing the door shut as she went back inside.

Perry looked up at Heinz, rubbing his hands up and down the incubus’s arms as he smiled lovingly at him. Heinz felt himself relax as Perry’s joy washed over him – Vanessa was right, he was being silly. 

He reached down and kissed Perry lightly, lingering for a long moment. 

“Well, come on, lets go inside so I can meet this amazing family of yours,” he whispered as he pulled back.

Perry nodded, entwining their fingers as he pulled Heinz inside and shut the door behind them.

He led Heinz towards the back of the house, towards the doorway that must have led to the kitchen or dining room.

Perry jerked to a halt in the doorway, his hand squeezing Heinz’s briefly. Heinz peered around him, eyes glancing over the happy family (and guest Bea), trying to figure out what had Perry looking so concerned…

Ah. Heinz tried not to laugh but accidentally snorted anyway, Perry giving him a narrow look over his shoulder.

Perry looked pointedly at Vanessa where she was talking with a girl her own age, then back over to where a younger, green-haired boy stared at her as if she’d hung the moon, stars, and sun in the sky.

“No, she did not Thrall your nephew, she’s not even of age yet. He just thinks she’s a cute girl,” he whispered in Perry’s ear. 

He kissed Perry on the cheek fondly, then pulled back to gesture ahead. “I believe you have a family to introduce me to?”

Perry smiled, nodding happily as he pulled Heinz forward into the room, eager for the most important people on both halves of his life to meet.

Heinz felt Perry’s excited energy flood into him, erasing the rest of his doubts. Smiling broadly, he walked forward, knowing he nothing to fear, as long as he had Perry by his side.

And he planned to keep him there for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... cut. Whew.
> 
> This started as a simple idea that grew into a monster. That said, I've loved every minute of it, and I have tentative ideas for a sequel, so we'll see what happens.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for your input! And for my readers who prefer fluff to smut, don't worry, all of my stories will continue to be more fluff than anything.
> 
> That said, if and when I do write more smut, I'll try to tag and warn everyone well in advance, so no one will have to read anything they have no wish to.
> 
> I'm taking off NaNoWriMo, so I'll see everyone at Thanksgiving with a couple of updates, and then start posting regularly again after the 1st of December, our same posting schedule.
> 
> See you then!

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, the incubus is Heinz. I'll explain more about Thrall in the next chapter, but basically, Heinz (to everyone but Perry & his amulets) looks like he did in that one episode (the one where he sings 'I'm Handsome', I'm too lazy to go look up the name right now, I'll have it next time). So yes, very charming and what not.
> 
> However, Perry simply sees him as the Heinz we all know and adore, with a shadow of the 'I'm Handsome' Heinz over that. Because he's a Hunter, and he has amulets and training and stuff like that.
> 
> So, warning up now - I haven't actually planned to write any actual smut for this story, but its not off the table. Tags and Rating will change, if so. However, given the nature of incubi, there will be mentions of different types of sexual acts, so if you can't handle that, then this story may not be for you.


End file.
